Detective Conan and the King of Games
by The ani-gamer10
Summary: Conan stumbles upon an eighth Millennium Item. Now with new allies in the form of Yugi and friends, can Conan put his new powers to good use? There will be dueling but will have elements from Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0. I'm using English Dub names to avoid using the honorifics(I'm not good with them).
1. Chapter 1

**Detective Conan and the King of Games**

Prologue

Jimmy Kudo was once again struggling through another day in the body of a child. Today, he was locked in a game of Duel Monsters with the Detective Boys. "Take this Conan, Curse of Dragon, ATTACK!" Conan was unphased. "I activate the trap, Mirror Force. George, your monster's destroyed, and it's my move. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Curse of Dragon and attack you directly. I win." Conan had just decimated all the members of the Detective Boys(except for Haibara) and seemed rather chill about it. Conan began thinking to himself, 'This game is admittedly fun, but still, this is WAY to childish for my tastes.' While Conan was still thinking, George started raging. "GAAAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE CONAN BEAT ME!" Amy tried to calm him down. "Don't feel too bad about it, he beat me and Mitch too." Mitch added, "But he beat George twice in a row." George then grabbed Mitch by the collar. "What was that!?" "Nothing! I swear." Amy tried to break them up. Meanwhile, Haibara walked over to Conan. "Well Kudo, I didn't think you were the type to play a children's card game like THIS(A/N couldn't resist the reference)." Conan just looked at her blankly and replied, "Hey, they forced me to make a deck. The only good thing about this game is that it ACTUALLY takes strategy to win. The final bell rang and the Detective Boys split and headed for home.

(LINE BREAK)

Meanwhile, in the Domino City game shop, a young teen was having a mental conversation with "The Other Him". "Pharaoh, admittedly, I'm kind of bored." _"What do mean Yugi?" _Yugi responded, "After the Battle City Tournament, things have been…rather dull. Back to school, dueling on table tops, and on top of that, we've gotten nowhere to finding out who you really are." Yami smirked understandingly and replied, "_I get it. You want an adventure with nothing major on the line, right? No soul stealing or trips to the Shadow Realm?"_

"Yeah, that would be nice." Yami's expression suddenly turned dark. "_You may get your wish about a new adventure. I've been sensing the presence of a millenium item." _Yugi became concerned as well. "You don't think it's anything bad do you?" "_I can't say Yugi, but we should be prepared for anything." "_Right." Just then, Yugi's grandfather called him down and said that his friends were at the door. Yugi grabbed his deck(just in case) and ran out to meet them. "Bye Gramps!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Detective Conan and the King of Games**

Fast Food Attack: Our Heroes Unite

"Hey guys!" Yugi greeted as he approached his trio of friends. "Hey Yuge, get dis, we're goin' to Domino Amusement Park!" Joey told him excitedly "That's great!…" "Right after we get a bite to eat at Burger World!" Yugi face faulted. Tea helped him off the ground. "Yugi, just remember that my job there is supposed to be a secret." "No problem, but can't we just get something to eat AT the amusement park?" Yugi asked. Tristen answered, "We could, but have you seen the prices? It's 3 bucks for a bottle of water!" Yugi sighed defeated. "Okay, let's go."

(LINE BREAK!)

"I'm back!" Conan had just arrived at the Moore Detective Agency where he ran into Rachel…literally, and she fell on top of him. "Ouch…. Rachel…can you…please GET…OFF…OF…ME?" "Whoops, sorry Conan. I was just in a hurry to meet Serena." Rachel helped Conan back up and dusted herself off. "Hey, do you wanna come with me?" Conan thought to himself, 'If they're going on a shopping trip count me out.' "Where are you going?" Rachel replied, "We're gonna grab a bite to eat, then we're gonna check out this new amusement park in Domino City." 'An amusement park…Domino City? Isn't that where that…rich guy had his Duel Monsters Tournament? Hmmm, might as well.' Putting on his childlike façade. "Sure, I'd love to come along." "Then let's go. Dad, we're leaving!" Detective Moore was wasted at his desk…as usual. Conan started grinning embarrassed. 'With how much he drinks, he wouldn't even notice if someone shot him in the leg.' On that note Rachel and Conan ran out the door.

(LINE BREAK!)

Yugi and the gang arrived at Domino City's resident hangout joint. "All right, last one through the door pays for everything!" Joey exclaimed then ran off. Tristen went after him followed by Tea and Yugi. When Yugi was running through the door he ran into another person. "Oh C'mon! That's the second time today I got knocked down." Yugi looked below him to see a little boy with glasses. "Oh, sorry kid," Yugi apologized. Then another voice said, "What do you mean 'kid' aren't you two like the same age?" Yugi looked up to see two girls about his age, but(like everybody else) taller than him( and the long haired brunette was making him turn red). "Umm, no. Actually I'm a Sophomore in High School." The girl with the short cut hair, started snickering before bursting into a laughing fit. "IT'S TRUE!" The long haired girl looked at her friend slightly annoyed and asked her to cut it out. "Sorry Rachel, but seriously just look at him. He's just barely taller than Conan, and look," she pointed to Duel Monster cards that were spilled all over the floor. "What High School Student plays this stupid kid's card game?" Conan looked at her blankly, 'Heh, if only you knew.' Serena picked a card up and it had a picture of a cute girl in a wizard's outfit with the numbers '2000' and '1700' under it. Serena eyed the card weirdly, then gave it to Conan. 'Dark Magician Girl?' "Serena, this isn't mine." Yugi snatched the card from Conan's hand. "That card's mine." After fumbling around the floor for a minute or two, Yugi and Conan had their decks back together. "Again, sorry for running you over," Yugi said awkwardly."…So…you're a duelist, huh?" Conan looked at Yugi with his child façade on full blast. "Well kinda, I just started learning how," 'Unfortunately,' he added mentally. "Conan/Yugi!" Two voices shouted at the same time. Yugi added "Maybe you and I can have a game sometime Conan." "Yeah." The two then ran to their respective groups. Conan started thinking 'Well judging by who he's hanging with, and his uniform, I'd say he really is a High School student. Hmm, if he can openly admit that he likes this game, maybe I could too…Nahhh!"

(LINE BREAK!)

At Yugi's table, Joey started hammering Yugi with questions. "Hey Yuge, what took you so long, we already ordered." Yugi replied, "Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I ran into some kid and our decks got mixed up. In fact, there he is right now," Yugi said pointing to the other side if the restaurant. Suddenly through the door came a group of men in dark cloaks. They went up to the counter where the cashier girl did her intro routine. "Hello, how may I help you?" The man in the middle, who seemed to be the leader sneered menacingly. "You, sweetheart can…EMPTY THE REGISTER NOW!" At that phrase the other four guys accompanying him pulled out guns and fired in the air. The sudden sound of gunshots drove the entire restaurant patrons to the floor. Conan, staring at the criminals, was trying to piece together a plan. 'He's got the cashier at gunpoint range. Even if he didn't his lackeys would nuke me. C'mon Jimmy, think.' While Conan was still thinking, the leader started rambling. "I, the notorious Shadow Mugger, am making this proclamation. This junk stand is only the first of my operation in Domino City. Nobody, make any sudden movements or else…this cute girl at the counter may have an…unfortunate accident." Conan started getting irritated. 'Damn it. Hostage situation.' "Alright. If y'all wanna get out of this little fix in one piece, do exactly as I say." SM looked over and caught a glimpse of Tea. "You there, in the pink uniform, come here." Tea slowly walked over to the guys. "I want you to be our entertainment." Tea looked disgusted. "And just what do you mean by that!?" SM looked at her. "I mean that you are gonna listen to me so nobody in this joint gets hurt. You can start by showin' everybody here what's underneath your cute uniform." He reached his hand and grabbed Tea's neck tie where she responded by slapping him in the face. Needless to say, he was upset. "Why you BITCH!" he yelled and then struck her across the face with the barrel of his gun. Yugi was terrified. "TEA!" suddenly, his Millenium Puzzle started glowing and shaking. '_**Yu-Gi-Oh!' **_When the light faded, it caught the eye of a certain child detective. 'What was that?' He looked to see the guy who ran him over earlier…or someone who looked like him. 'Is that that Yugi kid? He looks different, a little taller, and what the hell was that light?"

(LINE BREAK!)

SM looked at Yugi annoyed. "Hey boy, I didn't say you could come up here! Waste him boys!" Just as the thugs were about to shoot, they were met with a fist to the gut, a foot to the face, and two serving trays in the face. When Yugi's transformation distracted everybody, Conan and Rachel took the opportunity to deal with the thugs. "Why you little!…" SM started. Yugi or rather, Yami Yugi interjected him and turned towards Rachel and Conan. "Thanks for the assist, but I can take it from here. Shadow Mugger or whatever your name is…it's game time."

(End of Chapter 1)


	3. Chapter 3

**Detective Conan and the King of Games**

Return of the Shadow Games; The 8th Millenium Item

"It's game time." The voice of the Pharaoh was speaking confidently to the culprit in question. The Mugger was suddenly interested. "Game huh, what kind of game?" "A card game. But not just any ordinary card game…this is a Shadow Game." Y. Yugi pulled out his deck. Mugger's expression seemed bored. "Sorry to disappoint you kid, but I don't play that game. Now if you're done wasting my time-" Y. Yugi cut him off. "Are you familiar with the game 'War'?" Yugi asked him. Mugger nodded yes. "That's the game we'll play. I'm removing all magic and trap cards from my deck and leaving only monsters. We both draw from the deck and the winner is whoever has a higher level monster. In case you don't know, the level is the amount of stars it has. The first to win 5 hands wins the game."

(LINE BREAK!)

Conan and Rachel were just behind Yugi after thwarting Mugger's thugs. Rachel was looking worried. "What is that kid doing? He's likely to get himself killed." Conan lokked at Rachel, then back to Yugi. 'I'm not so sure. He looks so sure of himself…confident. But still, who would try to defeat a criminal with a card game? Also, this can only work if that punk agrees to it.' Back with Y. Yugi and the criminal, he smirked and told him, "Alright kid, I accept. I used to be a bigtime gambler in my day. Winning this amateur game will be a throwback. But, what say we raise the stakes?" "How?" Mugger got a dirty look in his eye then looked at Tea. "If I win, you let me go and take your lady friend with me. I could use some companionship after those two behind you knocked out my boys." Tea, who was just off to Yugi's side looked worried and disgusted. "Go for it Yugi. I know you can beat this perverted creep." Y. Yugi glanced at Tea then got his signature grin. 'For you Tea' he thought to himself. "Alright you goon," Yugi said, "Game START!"

(Game Progress)

SM: [Draws] "Ha! Curse of Dragon!"

: [Draws] "You win the first round, Celtic Guardian.

SM: "It's my move. [Draws] Beta the Magnet Warrior"

: [Draws] *snickers* Summoned Skull.

SM: "Heh, lucky draw. My turn. [Draws] Silent Swordsman Lv. 3"

: [Draws] Silent Swordsman…Lv. 5

SM: *nervously* [Draws] "King's Knight!"

: [Draws] "Gaia the Fierce Knight."

SM: [Draws] "Beaver Warrior"

: [Draws] "Dark Magician Girl. Your time's running out. If you surrender now. You won't get hurt." *smirks*

SM: "No freakin' way! The next card I draw will keep me alive. [Draws] What the hell!? Kuriboh!?"

: Hmm, that ensures my victory. Kuriboh's the weakest monster in the game. Though it has saved me many times in the past. [Draws] My final card…The Dark Magician! I win."

(Game End. Victor: Yami Yugi)

Y. Yugi looked at the criminal with his trade mark victory grin. Conan, Rachel and even Tea(who should be used to this kind of thing) stared at Yugi awestruck. Rachel commented, "Amazing. I din't think he'd actually win…but…my god." Conan was trying to contemplate what had just happened. 'This guy's good. I don't even wanna know where he got the idea for the card game, but by the look in his eyes through the whole thing, it's like he knew everything that was going to happen. Well they are his cards so maybe he just knows them better…no. That seemed to fixed, but since he was on our side maybe I shouldn't complain.'

Mugger got full on P. . "You, BASTARD! You fixed this didn't you!?" he shouted at . "Actually no. I shuffled my deck fairly, but you failed because you try to intimidate innocent people, including Tea, and I don't take to kindly to people who threaten my friends." Mugger pulled a knife out his pocket and lunged at Yugi in a frenzy. "The loser of the Shadow Game, receives a Punishment Game. _**Shadow Shootout!" **_The Egyptian Eye of Anubis appeared on Yani Yugi's forehead and invisible to viewers, shot a projection of itself on Mugger's forehead. In the next instance, he looked at everybody in the room and started screaming like he had seen Freddie. "A-a-all of you…keep away from me!" Unknown to everybody except Yami, all the crook could see were various shadow like monsters with spears. The next thing they knew, he ran out the door in a hysterical panic. Conan was staring at Yami with the most shocked expression imaginable. He started thinking to himself, 'What the heck just happened? Losing a card game shouldn't have caused him to panic. Who is this Yugi guy and what did he do?' He suddenly remembered that SM was getting away, then swiftly ran out the door only to see him getting handcuffed by two officers who luckily managed to catch him when he ran out of the restaurant.

(LINE BREAK)

When all the excitement ended, the restaurant patrons slowly rose to their feet including Joey, Tristan, and Serena. Yami turned to Tea and offered a hand. "Are you alright?" Flustered, Tea smiled back and took his hand as he helped her up. Both groups were together and began to walk out the restaurant(and Yami changed back to Yugi). For Conan, calculations were trying to be made. For everybody else, formal introductions were in order. "You were awesome, kid," Serena said to Yugi. "Thanks, I think. But I told you before, I'm a high school student." Rachel intervened before an argument broke out. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Rachel Moore. She's Serena Sebastian, and he's Conan." Yugi smiled warmly at her. "My name's Yugi Moto." The rest of his friends quickly introduced themselves as well. "Da name's Joey Wheeler," "Tea Gardner," "and I'm Tristan Taylor." After introductions were done, they decided to go to Domino Amusement Park together. After all, they were all gonna go there anyway, right?

(LINE BREAK)

The gang finally arrived at Domino Amusement park. The three from Beika were needless to say, impressed. "Wow!" Conan said childlike, "This place might be bigger than Tropical Land!" Joey replied, "Well, glad you approve kid. Now that the bad stuff's over, it's time to have some fun!" "YEAH!" The group went on a number of rides including the Ferris Wheel, Roller Coaster, and a giant slide. The real fun was when they started playing carnival games. One that caught Conan's eye was one with two prizes. One was the duel monster card 'Dark Valkyria'. The other was a weird looking bracelet with a weird eye on it. The game's vendor noticed Conan and started trying to convince him to play. "Well little boy, I see you are interested in my card and the pretty necklace, are you not?" Conan looked at the man confused. "The game here is very simple: Three cards in my hand. All you have to do is figure out what they each have in common with the Dark Valkyria: and, game start.

(Game Progress)

Conan: Wait! I don't think I agreed to this!

Vendor: Well my friend, it's too late to back out now.

Conan: _Ripoff artist. _Alright, show me the cards. _At least maybe I can give that bracelet to Rachel the next time I'm Jimmy again._

Vendor: (Throws down the monsters Gellenduo, Elemental Hero Neos Alias, and Versago the Destroyer)

Conan: _Okay, Kudo think, you're new to this game but this shouldn't be that hard right? Okay, let's see. I know that she and Versago are both dark types, but what about the other two? Wait, something the kids said might be able to help_

(Flashback)

Amy: hey boys, check out this new card I got.

Mitch: Winged Kuriboh?

George: C'mon Amy, that's like one of the weakest cards ever.

Amy: I know, but I just love fairy type monsters

(End Flashback)

Conan:_ Okay, that does it for Gellenduo, but what about Neos? Wait, that's not Neos…I got it! _Okay, old man, I've figured it out. The first card: Versago the Destroyer is a dark monster like Valkyria. Gellenduo is a fairy type monster, also like Valkyria, and finally Dark Valkyria and Neos Alias are both Gemini Monsters.

(End Game)

"Well done my friend," the Vendor said "As your prize, you get the Dark Valkyria to add to your deck as well as this little gem: it's called the Millenium Bracelet and there's a mysterious history to it." Conan smirked back at the vendor and absentmindedly put the bracelet on. "That's fine mister, I love a good mystery." With that, Conan ran back to the park's entrance to rejoin the others, blissfully unaware of the bracelet's glow or the power he would soon unlock

(End of Chapter 2)

(A/N: I'll be including some cards from GX because, while they are new to Yugi and his friends, they don't stray far from the original series. Synchros and Xyz on the other hand, no.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Detective Conan and the King of Games**

(A/N for those who don't know the English names for Detective Conan, here they are)

Jimmy Kudo=Kudo Shinichi

Rachel Moore=Mouri Ran

Richard Moore=Detective Mouri Kogoro

Harley Hartwell=Hattori Heiji

Kirsten Thomas=Toyama Kazuha

Eva Kaden=Eri Kisaki

Amy Yoshida=Yoshida Ayumi

Mitch Tsubaraya= Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko

George Kojima=Kojima Genta

Serena Sebastian: Suziki Sonoko

Vy Graythorn: Ai Haibara(Using Japanese Name)

Hope that clears some confusion. ON TO THE CHAPTER!

It's Time to Duel: The Great Detective Returns

Conan had just gotten the Millenium Bracelet and the Dark Valkyria card and ran off to rejoin Yugi, Rachel and the others. "I'm back!" he greeted. Rachel turned toward him, slightly angry that he ran off alone. "And just where did you run off to mister?" she asked bitterly. Realizing that she was upset, Conan put up the most childlike face he could and answered, "I went to this game booth and won this." He pulled out the card. Yugi and his friends eyed the card intently. "Wow, the Dark Valkyria. That's a very uncommon card to come across." Yugi pointed out. Tristen took the card from Conan's hand and studied it up close. "Well…If you ask me, it doesn't look all THAT special," he commented then handed it back to Conan. Yugi commented back, "Well for one thing Tristen, Valkyria's a Gemini monster. It doubles as both a Normal Monster and an Effect Monster." Yugi then took notice at the gleam of light reflecting from Conan's wrist when he took the card back. "Hey Conan, what's that on your wrist?" Yugi asked. Everyone stared at the boy. "Oh yeah, I got this thing too," Conan said. At first glance, Serena grabbed Conan by the wrist and eyed his new bling. "Conan, you got…this…from a carnival game?!" She asked with a bit of envy in her expression. "Yes…now can you let me go, please?" She did. Rachel glanced at the bracelet. "Is does look really nice you lucky boy." "Thanks" 'Great, there goes my damage control for when I'm me again.' Tea noticed something that everyone but Yugi missed. "Conan, your bracelet has the same 'eye' as Yugi's puzzle." At that mention, everyone in Yugi's gang went silent. Yami thought internally, '**So THAT's what I've been sensing. But…there are only supposed to be SEVEN millenium items. Can Conan's bracelet really be…?' **

The Beika residents then took notice at Yugi's puzzle and Rachel added, "She's right. That's a coincidence if I ever saw one." 'A weird one,' Conan added mentally. 'Wait, the restaurant. Yugi's puzzle was shimmering. Does him winning that game with the criminal have something to do with the puzzle? And if so, what relation does it have with my bracelet?' "Ahhh!" Conan was jarred from his thoughts by a group of kids running him over(again). "Seriously…How many times am I gonna-! Huh?" Conan stopped mid sentence after he got up to see the Detective Boys minus Ai. "Conan!" They all greeted him. The Yugi gang was a little stunned at what just happened. "So…da kid knows them?" Joey asked Rachel. She replied, "Mmhmm, there his friends from school. But, where's Ai?"

Conan asked the three, "What are you guys doing here?" Amy answered excitedly, "Dr. Agasa brought us here. He got hired to work on this new attraction they're working on and it involves Duel Monsters!" "It involves Duel Monsters!?" Conan and Yugi's group exclaimed. Serena face palmed, "More with this stupid game? Just take me home now." Joey turned to her offended, "Hey! Round' these parts, duelin's a way of life. And I just happened to rank 2nd in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament and 4th in the battle City Tournament." Serena looked at him blankly, "So what?" Joey face faulted. Conan then asked, "Well, if you came second and fourth, who won first?" Yugi smiled bashfully and said, "That would be me." "WHAT!?" The three kids started fanboying(and girling) over Yugi." "You're Yugi Moto!" "No WAY!" Mitch and Amy both exclaimed. George looked slightly confused. "Hmmm, he looked taller on TV." Yugi sweat dropped. Conan then asked, "Wait, where's Ai?" Mitch answered, " She went with Doc to watch him work. He should be just about finished." George then exclaimed, "Then what're we waiting for, LET'S GET GOING!" "YEAH!" The Detective Boys then ran off, Conan staying behind with everyone else. Joey then followed their example, "You heard da kids, let's Go!" He and Tristen then ran after them. Followed by Tea and Yugi. Rachel, Conan, and Serena looked at each other in classic 'IDK' fashion then walked after them.

(LINE BREAK)

The group found a blue building with pictures of Dark Magician, Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Various other duel monsters on it. "As soon as they got there, Yugi instantly knew what it was. "Of course, they're building a dueling arena!" Serena looked at Yugi disdainfully. "Really? All of this for a card game? Can you SAY 'overkill'?" The others simply ignored her and entered the building where they instantly ran into…"Ai!" She turned to see Conan, and her other friends along with a group of people she didn't recognize. "Hey," she greeted simply. "Who're they?" She asked referring to Yugi's group. "My name's Yugi Moto. And these are my friends Tea, Joey, and Tristen." "Hi." They were interrupted by a the voice of an old man. "Well, it seems the kids have made some new friends." The kids and Rachel all turned toward the familiar voice. "Hey Dr. Agasa," Rachel and Conan greeted him. "Rchel, Conan, you and the kids are just in time for my finished project. Follow me." The group followed the scientist until he brought them to…"I knew it! It is a dueling arena!" Yugi bragged. "Well, it seems you know quite a bit about these, now don't you?" Agasa asked Yugi. Conan chimed in, "So Doc, what were you doing with that thing anyway." Agasa smiled. "It's actually a very funny story. I was working on this new experiment with virtual reality when I got a phone call. This young hotshot CEO asked me to help him with the arena in Domino Amusement park because I was closest to the area." Yugi stopped short. "Wait. 'Hotshot young CEO'?" Everyone on Yugi's team starled with realization. "Don't tell me it's-!" A new voice cut them off. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Yugi and his gang of sidekicks." The 4 from Domino instantly knew it was-"Seto Kaiba!" The Detective Boys recognized him from the Battle City Tournament. "Hey! That's the guy who started the BC Tournament." Geoge stated. Kaiba smirked, "Hmph, seems I have a fan club." Before he could say anything else, he felt a tugging on his arm. "Well, I didn't think there was anyone in this place whose as sophisticated as me, but it seems my search has ended." Serena was seen latching on Kaiba's arm. Conan mentally face palmed, while Yugi's group just stared dumbfounded. Kaiba's expression turned very annoyed. "I'll give you five seconds to get off of me." Serena looked really shocked. "Oh come on. How can you resist-" "Time's up." Kaiba then grabbed Serena's wrist and promptly shoved her into Rachel and Conan, knocking all three of them down. Everyone gasped. Amy started shouting at Kaiba. "Why did you do that!?" He answered, "Simple, she was annoying me." Rachel stood up royally P. . "That doesn't give you the right to just push her you thug!" "Hmph." Kaiba's watch started beeping. On it was a kid'd voice. "Seto!" Kaiba recognized his little brother's voice and replied, "What's up Mokuba, the software's been downloaded, the Duel Arenas are ready to rock." Kaiba smirked pleased.

(LINE BREAK)

Unbeknownst to the others, when Serena fell on top of Conan, the Millenium Bracelet started shimmering. In response, Conan felt a familiar, yet unpleasant tinge of pain. "Ahhh!" Everyone turned towards the ailing child. Rachel bent over to check on him. "Conan, are you alright?" Wheezily, he answered, "Not sure…really huge headache…." Dr. Agasa and Ai both offered to take him out if he wasn't feeling well. Meanwhile, the rest of the group were glaring daggers at Kaiba. "Now that that's out of the way, I believe you had a bone to pick with me Ms. Moore?" Rachel's expression turned confused. "How did you…?" "Your father is a famous Private I." Embarrassed, she mentally face palmed. 'Oh duh!' Kaiba began to grow impatient. "If you don't have anything nice to say, maybe we should settle this with a duel." The Domino City gang were stunned. Yugi tried to stop the situation from growing worse. "You can't duel her Kaiba, she doesn't even have a deck!" Kaiba looked at Yugi and answered, "No problem. We offer structure decks and booster packs for those who want and/or need them. So what do you say?" Rachel didn't know how to respond. 'I've never played this game before, but I've seen Conan play it enough times.' "Fine, I accept. Anything to wipe that grin off your face." Kaiba's grin remained plastered on his face. 'It would've been easier to kick this jerk's ass with my karate skills instead but I doubt that'd help.' Kaiba walks up to the arena stand and Rachel does the same to the one opposite him. "Okay, since your new, I'll explain the rules. We each start with 4000 Life Points. Objective is to reduce your opponents LP to Zero. First, we start with 5 cards in our hand then, when it's your turn, you DRAW! Next you can either-" Rachel cut him off. "I'm not THAT new! I've seen Conan play, and he showed me how." "The kid with the glasses? Very well, but I assure you, this is a whole new game on these arenas. I'll let you go first." Rachel smirked to herself, 'I'll show this rude pretty boy what happens when you mess with my friend.' On the sidelines, Serena started cheering Rachel on. "C'MON, YOU CAN BEAT THAT CREEP!" Tea turned to her and said smugly, "I thought you didn't like this game." "So what, if Rachel's playing she has my full support." Tea inwardly smiled. 'She may be bratty and annoying, but her heart's in the right place.'

(Duel Start)

LP:

Rachel:4000

Kaiba: 4000

Rachel: It's my move. (Draws). I play Etoile Cyber. (places on arena. Card Hologram appears)

Every person from Beika(GASPS!)

Kaiba: Like I said Ms. Moore, this is a whole new game.

(LINE BREAK)

Just outside the dueling arena, Conan was writhing in pain with Ai and Agasa totally clueless as to why. "Kudo! What's happening?" Ai asked concerned. "I…don't…KNOW!" Conan managed to get to his feet and ran to a secluded place behind the building just in time for the pain to intensify and in the eyes of Ai and Agasa, a bright light to flash engulfing Conan's body. 'AHHHHHHH!'

(LINE BREAK)

(DUEL PROGRESS)

LP:

Rachel: 700

Kaiba: 2900

Monsters on the field:

Rachel: Magician of Faith(facedown)

Kaiba: Kaiser Seahorse

Kaiba: Well, you're actually doing pretty well for a newbie. You managed to cut my life points down to less than 3000

Rachel: It's my move. (Draws). _Wait, I've seen this card before. When Yugi ran over Conan. _(smiles). I flip Summon, Magician of Faith. If I got her effect right, I can reuse a discarded spell, right?

Kaiba: You can bring it back to your hand, what you do with it, is up to you.

Rachel: I choose…this one. Mystic Space Typhoon. And, activate. I can get rid off that card on the left.

(A cyclone of blue wind destroys one facedown that Kaiba had)

Now, I use Magician of Faith to Bring this card. _**Dark Magician Girl!**_

(DMG takes the place of Magician of Faith on the field)

Next, I attack!

Kaiba: Hmm, not bad but, not good enough! I activate the trap Negate Attack. Your attack is Negated.

Rachel: (sweat drop) _No, duh. _That's it for now.

Kaiba: It's my turn. I DRAW! (Draws). (Smirks). You've played a good game, I'll admit, but all good things must come to an end. Thanks to Kaiser Seahorse's ability, he counts for two monsters when I Tribute Summon a Light Monster.

(Sidelines)

Yugi:_ Oh no! I know what he's planning! _Rachel, you've got to surrender!

(Duel Field)

Rachel: Huh?

Kaiba: It's too late for that. I sacrifice my Kaiser Seahorse to bring out the one and only, _**BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!**_

(Blue Eyes appears on the field with a deafening roar)

Rachel: (Immobilized by fear)_ I…I…Can't move…. _(She drops her hand)

Kaiba: Blue-Eyes; Attack Dark Magician Girl With White Lightning!

(Blue Eyes fires a stream of energy from it's mouth obliterating DMG and enveloping Rachel)

Rachel: _This is it…Jimmy, I wish I could've seen you again…JIMMY!_

LP:

Rachel:0

Kaiba:2900

(Duel End: Victor: Kaiba)

The force of Blue-Eyes last attack forced Rachel off of her dueling platform. And she was just barely keeping consciousness. "RACHEL!" Everyone on the sidelines ran over to see if she was okay. Serena was practically in tears. "Rach, can you hear me? Rachel!" Kaiba walks over to the group and they all glared daggers at him. Serena yelled. "You punk! How can you do this?" Tea backed up, "That was dirty you creep." Yugi was struggling to keep his anger in check, but ultimately( We know what's next people). '_**Yu-Gi-Oh!' **_Yami Yugi looked at Kaiba with fierce determination. "Kaiba! I'm your next opponent." Kaiba smirked pleased. 'Just what I wanted.' "I will defeat you here and know Yugi!" "Not so fast." A different voice chimed in. Everyone stared at the newcomer walking through the doors. Kaiba yelled at him, "Who are you." Rachel, who was fully awake of her surroundings, looked at the person, whom she recognized immediately. 'Is…it really him?' "My name's Jimmy Kudo, and I challenge you Seto Kaiba, to a Duel!"

_(End Chapter)_

(A/N Cliffhanger! Jimmy's Back and he's ready for action, but how? Did anyone catch my little running gag? For those of you wondering Why I made Rachel duel, I'll explain in an A/N next Chapter. Until then, read and review)


	5. Chapter 5

**Detective Conan and the King of Games**

Powers Revealed; Jimmy vs. Kaiba

"My name's Jimmy Kudo, and I challenge you Seto Kaiba, to a duel." Everyone in the arena was shocked stone cold as "The Great Detective of the East" appeared unannounced and challenged Kaiba. "But first…" before anyone could say anything, Jimmy walked over to Serena who was with Rachel, who was on the floor from her duel. "Rachel, are you okay?" Jimmy asked as he extended his arm out to her. Rachel lost all control and threw herself onto Jimmy squeezing him in a death hug(not really) "Jimmy…is it really you?" Rachel asked? Jimmy smiled a little, "Of course, who else?" 'I still can't believe it either' Jimmy thought to himself.

(Flashback)

_Conan was writhing in pain on the ground. In his mind, he was faced with what he'd deem impossible. 'Where am I' Mental Conan thought. 'You're in your own mind' a mysterious voice said. 'Who are you!' Conan screamed skittishly. 'That will be revealed in time. For now, you must agree to let me borrow your body' the voice said. "What!?" "Calm down, it's not like that". Conan's expression turned angry. "Forget it you… whatever you are!" "You must, if you wish to save your lady friend and catch those you are searching for" Conan stopped when he heard that. 'Should I believe him? If he can lead me to the organization, I've gotta take it. Also, Rachel needs me now, and I vowed to protect her, whatever it takes!' Conan nodded yes and said "If you can really help me you've got yourself a deal." Suddenly, a bright light covered Conan's body as the voice said, "Thank you. And for your cooperation, you shall receive a gift: A taste of my power." _

(Flashback End)

'I still can't believe, this was the gift he mentioned.

Yugi and the rest of the Domino City crew were trying to piece things together. Joey was plain lost as he asked, "Sooo…who's the dude?" Everyone-save for Kaiba and Serena- face faulted. Tea started losing herself, "JOEY YOU MORON! How could you not know who he is!?" Tristen backed her up. "Yeah man! We knew you were slow but not THIS slow." Yami Yugi finished with, "Joey he's-" "Jimmy Kudo, High School Detective." Joey then got an 'I got it' look on his face. "Oh yeah! You're the famous mystery guy who went missing!" [face fault]. Jimmy sweat dropped. "I guess you could say that." It was Yami Yugi's turn to ask a question. "But, how do you know Rachel and Serena?" Jimmy smirked and said, "We'll get to that later. But for now…" Jimmy turned to Kaiba with an annoyed look in his eyes.

Kaiba looked at Jimmy with an equally annoyed look. "Hmm, the great Detective Kudo wants to challenge me? Well, if you and your annoying girlfriend are done catching up…" "Shut up." Jimmy cut Kaiba off. "I know what you did, and nobody messes with Rachel or Serena like that and gets away with it while I'm around." Both girls he just named were officially confused, Rachel was also suspicious. "Jimmy, how did you know about-" "Ai told me." Jimmy answered Rachel's question. "I saw her by the entrance and she filled me in. I arrived just in time to see Blue-Eyes come out and…well…" Kaiba was growing impatient. "So, you want revenge on _me _because your girlfriend can't duel…pathetic." Yami interjected. "Kaiba! I told you before she wasn't a duelist. You're the one who challenged her!" Kaiba just snickered. "Whatever. If he really want's to be shamed by me like she was, please step right up. Do you have a deck?" Jimmy snickered back, "Yes, yes I do." Serena started laughing to herself. Unfortunately, Jimmy heard her. "What's so funny?" Kaiba had finally had it. "If there are no more interruptions…" "LET'S DUEL" "WAIT!" [face fault]. Rachel had stopped the action. "Jimmy, take this card." He took the card from her hand and studied it. He then gave his trademark smirk. "Thanks Rachel. Now, let's duel."

(LINE BREAK)

(Duel Progress)

LP:

Jimmy:4000

Kaiba:4000

Jimmy: I'll go first. I draw! [draws]. I summon, Blazing Inpachi[Atk:1850 Def:0]. I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn.

Kaiba: Hmm, not a bad start. [Draws] Your monster is strong for something only Lvl 4, but I have one that's stronger! I summon, Vorse Raider! Vorse Raider, destroy his Inpachi!

[Vorse Raider swings its blade, cutting Inpachi, and then it disperses into flames.]

LP:

Jimmy: 3950

Kaiba:4000

(Sidelines)

Rachel: Oh no, Jimmy's card was beaten.

Tea: Don't worry, the duel just started. It's too early to call it.

(Duel Field)

Jimmy:_ Darn, I'll have to step my game up._

Kaiba: I'll play one card facedown and end my turn.

Jimmy: [Draws] I activate the trap, Raigeki Break. By discarding a card, I can destroy any card on the field. [Discards]. I'll destroy, your Vorse Raider.

[Vorse Raider explodes]

Kaiba: Oh NO!

Jimmy: Next I summon Tune Warrior[Atk:1600 Def:200]

(A/N I know, Tune Warrior's a Tuner Monster. I've decided to add cards from all 4 series, if it fits. However, there won't be any Synchro or Xyz monsters. If a monster's effect is based around one or the other, I'll either change it or won't use it.)

Now, attack Kaiba directly!

[TW spins it's Drill Arm and goes for Kaiba]

Kaiba: Now, I activate, Negate Attack.

[TW stops]

Jimmy: _Darn it! _I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed!

[Jimmy draws 2 cards]

I'll throw down a face down and end my turn.

(Sidelines)

Yami Yugi: Jimmy's doing well, and especially against Kaiba.

Joey: I just hope, he wipes the floor with that creep.

Serena: You and me both.

(Duel Arena)

Kaiba: I DRAW! [Draws]

Jimmy: I activate, Drop Off [Card Flips up]. You have to discard the card you just drew.

Kaiba: My Blue-Eyes!

Jimmy: [smirks] Well, not that you could've summoned him anyway. I think I've got this match in the bag.

Kaiba: You think so? I summon Kaiser Seahorse! Now attack!

LP:

Jimmy:3850

Kaiba:4000

Kaiba: I end my turn.

Jimmy: [Draws] I summon Renge the Gatekeeper of Darkness in defense mode. I'll throw down a facedown and that's all.

Kaiba: [Smirks] Well, the great Detective is now on the defensive. It's like you say, "One Truth Prevails," and the truth here is, you've got NO chance at beating me! I draw! [draws]. I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse to bring out, my **BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!**

[Blue-Eyes appears in mid-air roaring]

(Sidelines)

Beika Residents: WHAT!?

Rachel: B-but…how?

George: Didn't Jimmy throw that thing away?

Yami Yugi: Kaiba has 3 Blue-Eyes in his deck.

BR: No way!

Yami Yugi: Yes. Blue-Eyes White Dragon is one of the most rarest and powerful cards in the game. There are only 4 copies in existence. My grandfather has the 4th one but Kaiba stole it once so it wouldn't be used against him.

Serena: So he's a jerk AND a thief? Grr, if Jimmy loses, I'll make him pay, big time!

(Duel Field)

Jimmy:_ Now what? I can't beat that thing!_

Kaiba: Attack! White Lightning!

[Blue-Eyes fires, destroying Renge]

I end my turn.

Jimmy: Grrr [Draws]. I'll set a monster in defense mode and set two cards facedown. I end my turn.

Kaiba: I draw! [draws]. Hmm, from my hand, I activate Monster Reborn! Come forth, my 2nd Blue-Eyes! Next, I summon Lord of Dragons. And I activate, Flute of Summoning Dragons. When Lord of D. plays his flute, I can summon two dragons from my hand, I summon Alexandrite Dragon, and my Final Blue-Eyes!

Jimmy: _Oh hell. When Lord of D is on the field, his Dragons are unaffected by traps. Wait…his flute! _You've made a big mistake '_Seto'._ Thanks to your spell card, I can summon MY powerful dragon.

Kaiba: What powerful dragon?

Jimmy: This one. Come fourth, **Prime Material Dragon! [Atk:2400 Def:2000] **in Attack Mode!

[PMD flies onto the field in a fiery blaze of light]

(Sidelines)

Tristen: Whoa! I've never seen that card before.

Yami Yugi: Me neither

Rachel: Incredible…

(Duel Field)

Kaiba: I'll give you points for summoning a monster like that, but it's useless. Lord of D. attack his face down!

Jimmy: [smirks] I've been waiting for that, I activate, Dimensional Prison. Your dragons may be immune to traps, but he's not! Your Lord of D. is removed from play.

[Lord of D. gets sucked into a black vortex]

Kaiba: Big Deal! My three Blue-Eyes and Alexandrite Dragon, finish him off!

Jimmy: I activate, Mirror Force!

Kaiba: OH NO!

Jimmy: I assume you know what it does. Every atk. Mode monster you control is destroyed.

[All 4 dragons roar and explode]

Kaiba: No. My precious Blue-Eyes!

Jimmy: It's my move. I flip summon, Celtic Guardian [atk:1400 def:1200]. Now, my monsters attack you directly!

[Combined Atk: 2400+1400=3800]

LP:

Jimmy:3850

Kaiba: 200

Jimmy: I end my turn.

(Sidelines)

Everyone: [Cheering]

Detective Boys: That was Awesome!

Joey: Alright! Kudo's got Kaiba's life points down to 200 in just one move!

Serena: Hmph! This'll all be over soon.

Yami Yugi: _This is unbelievable. Jimmy managed to destroy all 3 of Kaiba's blue eyes and whittle his Life Points to only 200. If he can keep this up, he should be able to win._

Kaiba: I draw! [draws] [gasps] [smirks] I activate Pot of Greed. I can draw 2 cards from my deck. [draws] [smirks] [starts laughing].

Jimmy: What's so funny?

Kaiba: The fact that you came this close to besting me, and yet you're about to lose in one fell swoop. I activate** Dragon's Mirror!**

Jimmy: [freaking out] What's that!?

Kaiba: This card lets me fuse any compatible monsters from the field or the graveyard as long as I banish them after the fusion summon is complete.

Jimmy: Fusion?

(Sidelines)

Rachel: Yugi, what's fusion?

Yami Yugi: It's big trouble, _that's_ what.

(Duel Field)

Kaiba: NOW, I banish my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my graveyard in order to bring out my great beast; A monster without peer, rise up, **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! [Atk:4500 Def:3000]**

[The field is engulfed in light as a 3 headed Blue-Eyes takes the field]

(Sidelines)

Rachel: [gasping in fear]…_No…no way…! I couldn't deal with one. Jimmy, how'll you get out of this one?_

Yami Yugi: _Kaiba must be getting pretty desperate to call out his strongest card. Still, I don't think Jimmy has a monster powerful enough to destroy it. On top of that, he's already used a Mirror Force card. He's gotta find someway to turn this around._

(Duel Field)

Kaiba: Blue-Eyes, destroy Celtic Guard with Neutron Blast!

[All three Blue-Eyes heads roar and fire 3 simultaneous White Lightning attacks]

(4500-1400=3100)

(3850-3100= 750)

LP:

Jimmy: 750

Kaiba: 200

Kaiba: Hmph, it's your move.

Jimmy: Grr. [draws] I flip Prime Material Dragon to defense mode and end my turn.

Kaiba: Defend all you want, it wont stop my Blue-Eyes from crushing you! Neutron Blast!

[PMD roars then explodes as it gets blasted]

Face it Kudo, you can't get past my dragon which means this duel's mine! Your move.

Jimmy:_ What do I do? I don't have a monster that can match that thing's power! I think, I'm finished…_

(Sidelines)

Rachel: Jimmy! Don't give up! I know you can still beat that jerk. I've seen you solve impossible cases time and time again. Winning an impossible game should be no real challenge for you!

(Duel Field)

Jimmy: _Rachel…_. You're right. I've still got one way to win_, I've just gotta draw the right card. Here…goes! _[Draws] [Gasps] Hmph. Seto Kaiba, this game's over.

Kaiba: What're you talking about? Are you giving up?

Jimmy: No, I'm destroying your dragon!

Kaiba: You lie!

Jimmy: It's like I always say, 'One Truth Prevails'. And the truth here is I've got the perfect strategy. First, I summon Dark Valkyria! [Atk:1800 Def:1050)

[Valkyria appears on the field in a Batman like fashion]

(Sidelines)

Joey: Hey! Isn't that…

Rachel: That's Conan's card! He just got it today.

Yami Yugi: _It is possible they just have the same card, after all he had a Celtic Guard like me, but I'm not so sure._

(Duel Field)

Kaiba: What good is that pathetic fairy going to do you?

Jimmy: Lots. I activate the spell card Double Summon! This let's me summon again. I sacrifice Dark Valkyria to summon Dark Magician Girl!

[DMG appears in her usual 'Sailor Moon' Fashion]

(Sidelines)

Serena: Rach, isn't that the card you used before?

Rachel: [nods 'yes']

(Duel Field)

Jimmy: Next I activate, Monster Reborn to bring Valkyria back!

Kaiba: Will you make up your mind! Pick a move and stick with it!

Jimmy: One more spell. Go, **Super Double Summon! **This lets me summon a Gemini monster. I choose Valkyria, and her effect activates. She gains a Spell Counter and 300 Atk. Points.

[Valkyria glows purple as her power increases]

Kaiba: Big deal, neither of your little ladies can compare to my dragon's might.

Jimmy: You think so? Valkyria has another ability. By removing a Spell Counter, I can destroy one monster on the field.

Kaiba: OH NOOO!

Jimmy: Oh yes. Valkira, Shadow Destruction!

[Valkiria casts a shadow over Blue-Eyes Ultimate. Blue-Eyes roars in pain as it fires into the air then disintegrates into nothing]

Kaiba: NO! THIS IS IMPOSSOBLE! I CAN'T LOSE TO A NOVICE LIKE YOU!

(Sidelines)

Rachel and Yami Yugi: Finish him off!

(Duel Field)

Jimmy: Now Valkyria and Dark Magician Girl, wipe out his life points!

[DMG aims her sceptor at him. Valkyria charges energy(Think Lina's Dragon Slave from Slayers) both monsters fire at Kaiba]

Kaiba: NOOOOOO! GYAAAAAAAAHH!

LP:

Jimmy:750

Kaiba:0

(Duel End. Victor: Jimmy)

Everyone viewing started cheering. "Yeah!" Jimmy stepped down from the dueling platform only to be tackled by Rachel with a victory hug. "You did it!"

"That was awesome!" Joey, Tristen, and Serena all said. Yami stepped forward. "Well done. It takes a lot to defeat someone as skilled as Kaiba." Rachel finally let go of Jimmy, who responded, "Thanks Yugi." The group turned towards loud groaning, coming from Kaiba.

"No…no…." Kaiba was knocked down off of his platform and was struggling to get up. "You can guarantee we'll meet again Kudo." Kaiba managed to pick himself up and stumbled out the door, holding his arm. "Count on it!"

Jimmy smirked. 'I'll be waiting, Seto Kaiba.'

Everyone just stood staring at the door after Kaiba left. Rachel was the one to break the silence. "Jimmy…" He turned toward her. "Yes?"

[BONK!]

"Dowch!" Rachel pounded Jimmy in the back of the head, causing Yugi and Tea to sweat drop and Joey, Serena and Tristen to try and supress laughter. "Where have you been all this time!?" Jimmy put his hands in front of him to try and keep a distance. "Ah, well…ya see…" Jimmy couldn't find a good explanation, so he pulled a secret trump card: Change the subject. Jimmy pretended to look around at the others. Rachel's expression went from angry to confused…and angry. "Jimmy what're you doing?" Jimmy had his own confused face and asked, "Where's the kid with the glasses who's always with you?" Rachel's expression changed to an 'Oh snap!' "Oh no! I forgot about Conan!" With that, she ran out of the door with everybody watching her. The first to turn back was Yugi who discovered, "Jimmy's gone!" "WHAT!?"

(Line Break)

Rachel ran around the amusement park searching desperately until she found Dr. Agasa's car parked. To her dismay, no one was in it. She turned around to see Conan, Dr. Agasa, and Ai walking up to the car. "Conan!" She ran up to the three. "Are you feeling better?" she asked in a sisterly voice. "Yeah…Oh! I also saw Jimmy run by." "WHAT!?" Rachel suddenly turned furious. Conan tried to calm her down. "He said he's sorry he couldn't stay but wanted to talk to you. He wants you to meet him at his house later tonight." Her mood softened. "He…wants to meet with me?" Conan then started coughing like an asthmatic who ran a marathon (A/N if anyone reading this has asthma, please don't be offended, it's intended to be funny, not hurtful). "Oh no Conan." Dr. Agasa stopped Rachel's advance. "Rachel, my dear, perhaps it'd be a good idea for Conan to stay with me for a few days. With your father's smoking, it might make his condition worse." Rachel looked Doc in the eye and agreed. She made a mental note to check up on him later. "Well, I've had enough excitement for one day, so Serena and I are gonna head home. Bye Conan, feel better." With that Rachel ran off.

When Rachel was gone, the mood turned serious. Ai looked at Conan bitterly. "Kudo, explain yourself, now!" Conan looked at her defensively. "If you mean how I changed back to normal, I don't know anymore than you. But maybe…" Conan trailed off then looked at his bracelet.

(Line Break)

Yugi and the others were watching Conan and Ai's conversation from a safe distance. Tea asked, what do you think their talking about?" Yugi answered, "He said something about 'back to normal.' I think our new little friend is hiding a big secret. And I'll bet it involves his Millenium Bracelet.

Yugi, you've guessed…half right.

(Chapter End)

(A/N. Ha! My first full Duel Scene. What'd you think? I chose Jimmy's Cards from my own personal experience. That's right: I'm a duelist. In the future, Prime Material Dragon and Dark Valkyria will be the equivalent to Kaiba's Blue-Eyes and Yugi's Dark Magician)

Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Detective Conan and the King of Games**

Kudo's Comeback; The Mysterious Nazo

Conan, Ai, and Agasa were back at his place trying to piece together what had happened with Conan turning back to normal at the amusement park. "Kudo, think for a sec. Is there something you ate that might've caused the effects to reverse?" Ai asked frantically. Conan, in his typical thinking fashion, responded, "I haven't eaten a thing since the burger joint, and unless someone spiked my soda, I doubt it'd be that." Agasa chimed in, "Well, kids let's think about this for a minute. Jimmy was feeling fine all day, but only felt himself changing back to normal when that Kaiba fellow threatened the girls." Conan and Ai thought about that for a moment, then she said, "That might be it. You care deeply for Ms. Moore and even though Sebastian isn't high on your 'rescue' list, she's Rachel's best friend next to you. When Kaiba disrespected them, you wanted him to feel the same, and it caused your adrenaline to spike possibly affecting the change." Conan replied, "While that makes some sense, I'm not entirely sure." The two looked at him in confusion. "While I was on the ground, I saw a flash of light, and also, I heard a weird voice. You both know I'm not one to believe in magic, but maybe…something about those may have a clue of some sort."

Ai looked at him with interest. "What kind of voice?" "A really eerie one, and it said, 'I need to use your body'." On that note, Ai punched him in the head. "OW! What the heck was that for!?" He shouted. "Kudo! This is no time for jokes! I can't help you figure this out if you won't stay serious." "I WAS serious!" Agasa split the two apart. "Jimmy, when did you start hearing this voice?" The professor asked. "Right before I transformed." Ai looked at Conan with a little smirk. "Well Kudo, maybe the drug's finally driven you crazy." Conan glared at her, un-amused. "In any case, you may want to refrain from using the temporary antidotes until we figure this thing out." Conan replied, "Unfortunately, that's not an option. Rachel's coming to my place tonight. If Jimmy's not there, she'll hate him even more and she'll be mad at Conan for lying to her." Ai sighed. "Fine. I have a few already made, but I'm unsure how long any of them will last."

Conan took one and put it in his pocket. "Thanks. It's only 5:15 so it should be a while before Rachel shows up. In the meantime, I need to do some research." "On what, my boy?" Agasa asked. Conan held up his wrist, the Millenium Bracelet shining. "On this."

(Line Break)

Yugi and his friends had arrived at the Domino Museum. "Uhh, Yuge, why are we comin' to da museum again?" Joey asked. Tea groaned, "Because, for the third time Joey, we need to see Ishizu and find out if Conan's bracelet really is a Millenium Item and what it's powers are." Yugi walked up to the admission desk. "Hello. We're here to see Ishizu Ishtar." The attendant responded, "Sorry kid, we don't allow elementary students to just waltz in and out unattended by an adult." "I'M A HIGHSCHOOL STUDENT!" Yugi yelled in frustration. "That's enough." A feminine voice said. "This kids are mutual friends of mine. Also, he really is a high school student, despite his…appearance." "Yes, Ms. Ishtar." Ishizu led the group in and they followed behind her. "So my pharaoh, what do I owe the honor to?" She asked. "Ishizu, we came across a kid earlier today and he was wearing a weird bracelet that looked Egyptian." Yugi started. "What's more, it had the Millenium Symbol on it." Ishizu gasped a little at that statement. "That can't be possible. There's only supposed to be-"

(Line Break)

"Seven Millenium Items" The scene shifted back to Dr. Agasa's lab with Conan on the computer. "Seven ancient artifacts. Each said to hold an incredible power. The Millenium Eye: You can see into the minds of others. The Millenium Ring: Can guide it's owner to anything they seek. The Millenium Scale: It ways a person's sins. The Millenium Key: It unlocks the secrets of a person's mind and spirit. The Millenium Rod: Can allow control over a person's will." 'If you ask me, that sounds like a plot point for an emo cartoon protagonist.' Conan thought. "The Millenium Necklace: Allows sight through time. And finally, The Millenium Puzzle: Can grant any wish of the one who solves it." Conan took another look at the image of the puzzle and lightning flashed through his head(Yeah, the scenes in the anime when he realizes something). 'I've seen that before. That Yugi kid has it.' Conan pondered for a moment. 'Hmm. Maybe if I talk to him he could give me some insight, cuz frankly the internet isn't telling me squat about my bracelet. Maybe I'm looking too much into this. There's no way this thing could have anything to do with me changing.' He thought a little longer, "Yet I haven't been compelled to take it off since I first got it.' Conan was about to start another thinking session until he looked at the clock. "Oh CRAP!" He was about to be late to meet with Rachel. He pulled the capsule out of his pocket and popped it in his mouth followed by some water. He ran to Dr. Agasa's bathroom where clothes were already set for him. 'Gnggn'…"Graaaaaaaahhhh!"

A short time later, Jimmy emerged from the bathroom in his usual blue jacket and bowtie look. He hurried out of Doc's house and ran next door to his own, only to run into... "Rachel!" She looked at Jimmy a bit confused. "Jimmy, what were you doing at Dr. Agasa's house?" She asked. Jimmy put on a smile and said, "Just visiting the old guy. He IS my next door neighbor. Also, I got to visit Conan. He said he was feeling better, but wants to stay with Doc a couple more days." "Sure…I guess that's fine." she replied. "Well, shall we go in?" Jimmy said, motioning with his arm for her to go first. Rachel looked at him cheerfully and said, "We shall," walking past him.

(Line Break)

At the Domino Museum, Yugi and the others were trying to solve a mystery of their own. "While there may be other artifacts that contain powers unseen, It couldn't be a Millenium Item could it?" Ishizu said. "We're not sure. But I find it strange that when Conan disappeared, Jimmy Kudo showed up." Tea noticed. "Jimmy Kudo? The detective boy who vanished some time ago?" Ishizu asked. "Yeah." Tristen chimed in. "He came in and totally kicked Kaiba's butt!" "Yeeah he did!" Joey added. "Yugi, can you explained to me what happened?" "Of course." Yugi told of how Kaiba was being rude to the girls who were with Conan, Conan getting hurt/sick(A/N I may have to rewrite that part) and leaving, and Jimmy arriving with a deck and the same card Conan had just recently acquired. "I see." Ishizu stated. "Perhaps there is more to these two boys than they'd like us to believe." "So, what do we do Yugi?" Tea asked. "For now, leave it to us. Ishizu, I need you to keep searching for anything that may have to do with Conan's bracelet." "It would be my pleasure." "I'll stay and help her." Tea volunteered. "Great. I on the other hand need to check something." "Check what Yuge?" Joey asked. "Something in the past." 'I see.' Ishizu thought. 'He's planning on using my Millenium Necklace. He's learned well that sometimes, the key to the future, lies in the distant past.'

(Line Break)

Jimmy and Rachel were at his house discussing his duel against Kaiba. They ran out of things to talk about recently. "Jimmy, since when are you even interested in that game?" Jimmy chuckled nervously, "Ahh, well, ya see…you know I like thinking strategically, so I just thought 'Why not?'" "But still, don't you think it's a bit of overkill to make a huge arena and all those visuals just for a card game?" Rachel asked. Jimmy replied, "Kinda, but hey, Kaiba's a rich guy he can pretty much make whatever he want's." At the mention of Kaiba's name, Rachel's expression turned soft. "I can't believe you played him for me." "Why not? I was never one to take kindly with jerks like him." 'And I'd defend your honor with my life if need be.' Rachel looked him in the eye looking a little sad. "Jimmy you've been gone for so long on this case…when are you gonna be back for good?" Jimmy turned away from her and looked down. "I don't know Rachel. I was hoping it to be soon, but sadly, that's not the case." She asked him, "Well how long are you staying for this visit?" He was about to try and come up with an answer when "Achoo!" Jimmy sneezed loudly. "I-Uh, sorry." Rachel glanced at him slightly annoyed. "Real smooth," she said sarcastically. "Next time cover your mouth." Jimmy was about to speak again, but then he started sneezing again. "I think I know why Conan feels better, he passed it to me." Rachel's mother instincts kicking in, she pushed Jimmy down on the couch. "Hey, what're you-" he started. "Just keep quiet and hold still," she said softly. She was on her knees with her face just above his and placed her hand on his forehead. Jimmy got a bittersweet taste of déjà vu. "Your forehead does feel warm, maybe you ought to get to bed." she suggested. "M-maybe you're right." Rachel stood up and turned to leave. Before she left the room, she turned back to him and said, "If you have to leave again fine, but could you at least TELL me next time?" Jimmy, not expecting her question turned away, unable to look her in the eye. On that note, she exited.

Jimmy stood himself up on the couch and groaned. 'Why does this always happen? Every time I try to get closer to Rachel, SOMETHING has to happen!' Jimmy was about to go into a small mental rant when he realized, "Hey, why DID I start sneezing? Rachel said my forehead was hot, but now I feel fine." **"You can thank me for that." **An unpleasantly familiar voice said. Jimmy was on full alert as he looked around the room. "Who's there!?" **"I'm here." **"Where!?" **"Within you."** Jimmy was about to go mental. "WHO ARE YOU!?" **"I am the Spirit of the Millenium Bracelet. My name, is Nazo."**

**End of Chapter**

**(A/N: Yep, Jimmy's got a spirit now like Yugi and Bakura. The Bracelet's basic powers will be revealed next chapter. Also, there's an anime reference in this chapter. First to find it get's mentioned in my next chapter. Here's a hint: Look in the explanation of the Millenium Item's powers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Detective Conan and the King of Games**

Truth and Lies; Nazo's Power

(A/N: The answer to the reference I left last chapter was Code Geass. I admit, I might not've worded the clue about an emo character correctly, but the Millenium Rod's power is pretty much the same as Lelouche's Geass. Both cause the target of the user to completely obey the user without question.)

Jimmy had thought he was losing it. He was hearing voices in his head and it was driving him crazy. 'Okay, calm down Kudo. Stop panicking and think for a sec.' Jimmy mentally said while walking into his family library. 'Maybe Ai's right. Maybe that drug is driving me insane. Maybe it's a side-effect of the temporary antidote…maybe it's…' Jimmy didn't get to finish his mental rant because as soon as he stepped inside, a book(albeit a heavy-ish one) dropped from it's shelf and landed on his head. Jimmy _is _used to taking blows to the head, but he was completely unprepared for this one and unfortunately, lost consciousness.

_(Inside Jimmy's mind)_

_Conan awoke in an eerily familiar place. "Oh man my head." Conan took a look around to see nothing but emptiness. "This is getting REALLY weird." "It's actually not if you have a vivid imagination." Conan turned towards a familiar voice, but this one however was familiar because it was _HIS_ regular voice. Approaching Conan was Jimmy Kudo. 'What? But…how can he…?' "Who are you!?" Conan demanded to his 'look-alike'. "I know for a fact you're not Kudo cuz-" Jimmy cut him off. "-Cuz you're really him, I know." Conan glared at Jimmy. "That still doesn't answer my question. Who are you? Where are we? Why do you look like me? And why do I keep hearing voices?" Jimmy just smirked and responded. "I have already told you, I am Nazo, a spirit who resides in the Millenium bracelet." Conan was unconvinced. "I don't believe in ghosts." Nazo-Jimmy looked down and sighed. "I know. For a child, you have no imagination." "I'm not really a child. And everybody knows everything has a logical explanation behind it, and spirits qualify as illogical." Nazo-Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Believe what you want, but can you at least hear me out? After all, I haven't answered your other questions yet." Conan thought for a sec. "Fine then, humor me." Nazo-Jimmy cleared his throat. "Ahem. To answer where we are, we're currently inside your soul room. What is a Soul Room you may ask? It exists within a person's mind that reflects a person's personality." Conan looked at Nazo-Jimmy still unconvinced. 'Countering this guy's logic would take WAY too long with explanations the author can't entirely explain, so I'll just let him continue.'_

"_Now about why I look like you, it's because you're not your normal self. You developed a second identity as Conan while your identity as Kudo was sealed inside your self conscious, rarely being released. When my spirit merged with your body, I took the form of your original identity." 'Okay, I have to admit, that'd be a perfect plot point in a shounen manga, but this is reality…I think.' "And the voice you kept hearing was me with my original voice." Nazo finally finished his explanation. Conan was still trying to decide if he should listen to the spirit. "I have one more question Nazo." Conan demanded. "How did I turn back to normal at the amusement park?" Nazo-Jimmy responded, "Like I said before, I merged my spirit with your Jimmy identity. You were able to return to your normal form by me merging with your body in conjucnction with the bracelet's own power." "What power?" Conan asked, now completely interested. "What is the bracelet's power?" "Truth, Lies, and Secrets." "…What?" Nazo started to explain again. "The Millenium Bracelet acts like a modern day lie detector primarily, and it can also help it's owner keep a secret by affecting his or her body in any way. However, if the secret involves lying it'll depend on the person's true intentions so it'll either help them keep it or expose the truth." _

_Conan was staring at his spiritual counterpart in shock. "This…this _IS _real isn't it? Hmph, well I doubt I need it's lie detector powers. After all, I'm a detective. Finding the truth is what I live for." Nazo-Jimmy looked at Conan. "Conan, I know you're not one to believe in the extraordinary, but you have to trust me. I know the situation your in and I can help you, but only if you'll let me. The Black Organization are after you, and your sure to make more enemies now that you're a duelist." Conan stopped him there. "Whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa. I'm not playing that game again, unless of course, those kids leave me no choice." Nazo chuckled. "Time for another explanation. Modern Day duel monsters are based off the Ancient Egyptian Shadow games; ceremonies of great and dangerous power. Also, you've been acquainted with my pharaoh: Yami, the Spirit of the Millenium Puzzle." That caught Conan's attention. 'Millenium Puzzle?' he thought. 'That Yugi guy has it. If he really does have a Spirit in his Pyramid thing, then like it or not, I'm going to need his help. Nazo may be right. I don't know what this Duel Monsters game has to do with any of this, but if anyone's going to help me find out it's gonna be Yugi. After all he _IS _the champion. It may involve letting more people in on my secret, but if this leads me even one step closes to those Bastards in Black, it'll all be worth it.' "All right Nazo." Conan finally spoke. "It's a deal." "Thank you, detective." When Nazo finished thanking Conan, everything went white._

_(In the Real World)_

Jimmy had just woken up after being knocked out by a book, however, he was in his bed. 'Well, that was some crazy dream.' He then gasped, and looked at his bracelet which was shimmering. 'Wait, was it really a dream?' "Kudo!" Jimmy turned to see Ai approaching him. "(phew) Good you're awake." "Haibara, what happened?" Jimmy asked. "When you didn't show up after a while, we assumed you were still with Rachel. After you still didn't show up, we came over to check on you, and we found you passed out on the floor with a book and a huge lump on your head. It doesn't take a genius to put 2 and 2 together. What I can't put together is why the temporary antidote hasn't worn off yet." Jimmy looked at his bracelet again and smirked. "Who knows, maybe you made a permanent antidote by accident." It was Ai's turn to smirk. "I wouldn't get my hopes up Kudo, I give it one, two more days tops." Ai turned around to leave. "I'll leave you to enjoy what time you have left in your normal body Jimmy, just don't do anything to attract attention." With that she promptly left. Jimmy laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. 'Ai, I'm pretty sure I'll have more time as myself than you think.'

(Line Break)

Yugi was in his room with the Millenium Necklace given to him by Ishizu. "Pharaoh, should we really be looking through Jimmy's past? What if it has nothing to do with what's happening and it's just a coincidence?" Yugi asked his spiritual counterpart. **"I understand your reluctance Yugi, but I have a feeling that Jimmy's Millenium Bracelet is the start of something big, and if we're going to get through it, we'll need to know our allies, as well as our enemies." **Yugi sighed at Yami's speech. "Okay, let's do it." Yugi put the Millenium Necklace around his neck and suddenly, the room started glowing. The image that showed was at an unfamiliar amusement park. 'An amusement park? But, this doesn't look like the one in Domino City.' Yugi realized. Yugi walked around for a bit, invisible to the actual scene, until he found two familiar characters. **"Yugi, over there!" **Yami exclaimed. Yugi looked to where Yami was pointing and saw Jimmy and Rachel. "Jimmy? Rachel? Are they…on a date?"** "Yugi, focus." **"Uhh, right." The duo started toward their new friends until Jimmy ran away leaving Rachel alone. Curious, the two followed Jimmy to behind a building unseen from the rest of the park. That's where Yami and Yugi witnessed Jimmy getting knocked out by Gin and getting fed some weird pill. "What was that thing he fed Jimmy?" Yugi asked. **"The better question is, 'what's happening to Jimmy?'"** Yami pointed out. They witnessed Jimmy's body shaking and convulsing and…steaming? Suddenly, Jimmy's limbs faded from view. "What happened to him!?" Yugi shouted petrified. Two police officers appeared and found Jimmy's clothes, revealing to Yugi and the Pharaoh…"

"Jimmy and Conan are the same person!" Yugi said aloud back in his own room. 'I get it now. He wants to protect those he cares for from those two goons. That's why he's keeping it secret. That, and who'd believe him if he told? But, what does that have to do with the Millenium Bracelet?' Yugi tried to get the Millenium Necklace to work again, but to no avail. "I guess now's not the time…" 'But I will say this: I'll do whatever it takes to help you Jimmy Kudo. Now you've got the King of Games on your side!'

(Line Break)

At an unknown place, two dark figures were engaged in a dangerous conversation. One had menacing white hair and the other was clad in black wardrobe. "So, it seems my target and your organization's target are now well acquainted with each other." The white haired one said. "Remember our deal, I help you get your 'jewelry' and you get me my entertainment. You know how much I love to play games." The one in black responded. The white haired one chuckled. "Worry not my dear. It should be quite entertaining stealing the Millenium Puzzle from little Yugi and getting rid of that Kudo kid. I hear he has a Millenium Item now, but it's one I'm unfamiliar with. At least, until I make it mine." Hehehehehe…Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

**End of Chapter**

**(A/N: Nazo means Mystery in Japanese. It seemed like the perfect name for a companion for everyone's favorite anime detective. Also, about The Bracelet's Power, I based it partly off of the scale's Truth and Consequences power. Leave a review)**


End file.
